Ivypaw's Power
by Clockwork-Ceni
Summary: I wonder, what if Ivypaw had a power? CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

"Mouse-dung!"

The spiteful curse reached Jayfeather's keen ears, and he looked up from his herbs. "Ivypaw?" he asked as the she-cat's scent wafted on the breeze. The faint scent of squirrel told the medicine cat that the apprentice had missed the prey. "Ivypaw I know you're there." Jayfeather tried again.

There was no response, and Jayfeather assumed that the rather irritable she-cat had ignored him and gone back to camp. "What do _you_ want?" Ivypaw said softly, dislike lacing the call. Jayfeather looked back up, quickly pin-pointing the brown and white tabby. "Nothing," he said, forcing a bit of surprise in his voice. "You seemed… _distressed_. Is anything troubling you?"

The apprentice hesitated. "Well…" she began. Jayfeather braced himself for a long rant about her love-life, or the fact that her sister was doing so much better than her. _Too bad,_ he thought, _Dovepaw is the Third. She's_ supposed _to be special._ "I haven't been getting much sleep lately. Starry-Ones keep interrupting my dreams and-"

"Wait," Jayfeather mewed, confused. "Who are the Starry-Ones?" Ivypaw snorted. "Oh yah," she meowed, venom in her tone. "You wouldn't know my terms for them. I'm surprised you didn't catch on, they're right up your alley." _Get on with it! _"Starry-Ones are cats from_ StarClan_, mouse-brain."

"WHAT!" Jayfeather yowled, shock pulsing under his grey fur. "You see StarClan? But that's-"

"Impossible? Crazy? Yes. But it's the truth. They always come, never to me, I might add, but they come."

Jayfeather sighed. This was going to be a long and very confusing night. "You'd better start from the beginning, when did you first see StarClan?" He hid his emotions well, for while his voice was steady, alarm caused his heart to flutter like a trapped bird. He settled down and began to listen as the apprentice, Kin of Firestar, began her explanation.

"When I was a moon or two old, I woke up in the dead of night, but the nursery was lit as though it was daylight. Then I saw that I wasn't the only cat awake. A slender tortisshell with stars trapped in her pelt was making her way towards our nest. I half closed my eyes, so she wouldn't see me. But she didn't even look at me. No she walked right past me to sit and stare at Dovepaw! And then, believe it or not, a blue furred she-cat appeared right in the middle of the nursery! My eyes flew open, but the Starry-Ones didn't notice. After all, why would they notice little normal me, when the oh-so great Dovepaw was right there? They didn't do much, they must have talked a little, but I didn't catch anything.

"Eventually they left, but I kept seeing the Starry-Ones. One night, we were apprentices, and a grey scarred she-cat came into the den. She prodded Dovepaw awake, and then the two of them left. It didn't stop there. I see them on patrol, when I'm hunting. I don't see what makes Starry-Ones, StarClan, so special. I think they're a big nuisance."

Ivypaw stopped talking suddenly, and Jayfeather caught waves of embarrassment flooding from her. _I gave too much away, he thinks I'm weird. _The thought just came to him, strong. "Ivypaw," he didn't quite know what to say. Then a thought came to him. "Ivypaw? Have you seen a dark tabby? Or a cat with a broken tail?"

The waves of embarrassment changed to guarded curiosity. "Not to my memory…" Ivypaw said slowly. "Unless… Are you talking about the Dark-Ones? I saw one… only once though. Sometimes I catch flashes… but I can never tell if it's one of them or not. The cat I saw was a big tabby, with amber eyes that glared at me; he was the only one to ever look at me straight. There was a smaller cat that looked similar, his eyes were blue. He was there for a brief heartbeat, then they were both gone. Why?"

Her question caught Jayfeather off-guard. But in that moment he knew what to do. Dovepaw wasn't happy keeping secrets from her sister, and now… He just hoped he could trust Ivypaw. "Well…" he gulped. This would be harder than telling one of the three. "Ivypaw, there is a prophecy. Older than the Clans themselves. It was given to Firestar quite some time ago, and I uncovered it from his…" he couldn't finish the sentence. There was no need for the young apprentice to be burdened with the knowledge of what they could do. "There will be Three, kin of your kin, who hold the power of the stars in their paws." He could feel Ivypaw shiver, as if the words alone possessed a power. "The three the prophecy speak of are Lionblaze, myself and-"

"Dovepaw." Ivypaw guessed. "I knew there was something odd about her. So what should I do?"

Ivypaw stared at the blind medicine cat. He was staring at the ground, lost in thought. What had made her reveal her deepest secret? Maybe it was the fact that Jayfeather was being uncharacteristically… well not kind, maybe he had a bit more patience than usual. She, however, was just the opposite. Cinderheart had scolded her the other day for snapping at the younger apprentices, right before her mentor found out she was heavy with kits. Not that Ivypaw wasn't happy for her mentor, but now the grey she-cat had left her apprentice without a mentor for over six moons.

"I don't know," Jayfeather's quiet mew shook Ivypaw from her thoughts. "I should probably tell the others." It took a moment for Ivypaw to realize he was talking about Dovepaw and her mentor. A short growl built up in her throat. No one would ever refer to her as one of the 'others'. "Dovepaw wanted to tell you as soon as she found out," Jayfeather continued. "But Lionblaze and I wouldn't let her."

"Sh- she did?" Ivypaw stammered. Her arogence melted away. "That's… sweet." Jayfeather dipped his head. "How do you know it's Dovepaw?" she asked. She didn't really think they had gotten it wrong, but somewhere deep inside, hope flared, a warm flame that filled her with longing. "We-" Jayfeather began, but his voice broke off. "We have… powers." Ivypaw cocked her head, forgetting that the blind cat couldn't see her. "Lionblaze is undefeatable in battle; have you noticed his lack of scars for a brilliant fighter? I walk other cats dreams, and occasionally their memories. And your sister… she hears and sees things at a distance farther than any other cat."

Ivypaw pondered this new knowledge. "But," she said, as a realization came to her. "If you only know which ones are the three, why do I have a power? Why can I see Starry-Ones?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather's mind was flying. "Why can you see them…" he repeated. Suddenly, a sweet scent appeared. "Hello Spottedleaf," he greated the she-cat. The world brightened, and suddenly he could see Spottedleaf and Ivypaw. Ivypaw was not startled by the StarClanner's apearence.

"I know you," Ivypaw mewed. "You come more than some of the others. You spend a lot of time in Firestar's den." A deep embarrassed heat flooded from Spottedleaf.

"I'm not here to talk, Ivypaw, about my other visits," Spottedleaf blustered. "I know why you have a power like your sister. And so does Jayfeather." She turned to Jayfeather, and suddenly he was plunged into a vision.

Hollyleaf.

That's what he saw. His deceased sister, right before she was forever condemned to the tunnels. Her green eyes glowed fiercly. And her black pelt stood on end. _She would have made a fine warrior._ He thought sadly. Is this what Spottedleaf wanted to show me? Hollyleaf? What did she have to do with any of this?

_Mouse-brain. _Spottedleaf's kind mew was irritated.

_You've been though this before._

_When?_

_After she died. Remember?_

_No, Spottedleaf. I _don't.

You do. Remember…

And another vision was thrown apon him. "_The prophecy!_" Jayfeather recognized his own mew.

"_How can you think about that now?_"

"_But don't you see? What happens to the prophecy if Hollyleaf is dead? It said there would be three cats, and now there are only two!_"

Jayfeather gasped as he was thrown from his vision. "Do you understand now?" Spottedleaf asked, fading from view.

"Yes," Jayfeather mewed, his mind racing. "Ivypaw, I know why this has happened." He could feel the apprentice's curiosity. Spottedleaf was gone now, and his brief sight was gone. "When-" he gulped. " When Hollyleaf… I- I wondered what was going to happen to the prophecy. Now we're in no better spot. If Dovepaw or Lionblaze or I die, the prophecy will be incomplete. But you-"


	3. Chapter 3

"But I can complete it!" Ivypaw realized. "So I'm… a back up? An extra?" Ivypaw felt bitterness rising up inside. "I'm a fluke. A lucky mistake. I should have never been born!" She spat the last words, and then rushed away, paws flying across the forest floor.

"Ivypaw!" She heard Jayfeather call. "I-y-aw- w—t---"His words started to break as black dots blotted her vision. She collapsed in a heap. "No!" she gasped, breathless as her vision darkened. She struggled to get to her paws. She wobbled a bit, but finally was able to take a meager step. Her chest heaved and she knew she needed rest.

SNAP

"Wha…?"

RUMBLE

"Ivypaw!"

BOOM

"AHHHHHH!!!"

…

A black she-cat padded up to an unmoving shape huddled on the ground. Her fur wavered, like shadows. "Hmm… Not very strong? Are we?" she said. Her words were soft, but held a sense of authority. "Sol!" she snapped, and a handsome tortishell appeared. His fur was solid, but he chose to live among his fallen love until she could one day rise again to cleanse the forest.

"Yes, milady?"

"This is her? Am I correct?"

Sol smiled a chilling smile, and replied. "Yes. This is she."

The she-cat's green eyes flashed. "Good," she purred. She bent her head in a megestic gesture, and touched her nose to the white and tabby fur. Sol stood over, watching, a hungry gleam in his eyes. The cat on the ground opened her eyes, wild with fear. The she-cat didn't move. Before the tabby's eyes visions- no, memories- flashed.

A familiar brown tabby, her amber eyes filled with love.

A flowing waterfall, protecting cats sheltered behind.

A grey tom, standing in the flickering flames.

Laughing with a silver she-cat.

Blood running down, soaking her paws.

Rock, tumbling down, crushing, collapsing.

Plunging into freezing water, begging, praying that it would lead her to safty.

Death

Blood

Fear

Hate

Hollyleaf


	4. Chapter 4

"Ivypaw?" a voice said, distant, though a presence hovered very close. "Ivypaw, you need to wake up now."

"Ivypaw!" a younger voice said. "Ivypaw please, please wake up! I need you! I love you!"

"That's right Ivypaw." The quite mew shocked Ivypaw. "Wake up now."

_Who are you? _She thought.

"Hollyleaf."

"W-wait!" she murmured. "Please!"

Jayfeather heaved a sigh of realief. A tree had fallen on top of Ivypw. He had barely managed to pull her out. It was lucky that Dovepaw had 'seen' the tree fall, or Ivypaw might not even be alive. They had lifted the young apprentice to safety in his den, where he had treated the wound to her head. It was a miracle she was stirring so soon.

"Dovepaw?" Ivypaw murmered. "That you?" She stirred in her nest.

"Ivypaw!" Dovepaw exclaimed. "Thank StarClan your awake!"

Ivypaw opened her brilliant green eyes and Jayfeather's heart froze. For a moment, he saw his sister before him. Her low laugh whispered by. Then the feeling past, but a haunting presense pricked at his pelt. He shook the feeling the best he could. But hen, he realized, that his brief sight had deserted him and he was plunged into darkness once more.

Confusion radiated from Ivypaw. "Is it Moonhigh?" she asked.

"No," Dovepaw mewed gently. "You weren't unconsise for long. Its just about twilight."

"Oh." Her sister responded. He felt her gaze on him. "Uh… Jayfeather-"

"Come on Dovepaw," Lionblaze broke in. "Let's go. Ivypaw needs to rest."

"But-" Dovepaw protested, but Lionblaze lead her out.

Jayfeather turned to Ivypaw. "Jayfeather," Ivypaw whispered, "what happened? I… collapsed… then there was a crushing pain…. Then… nothing."

"Ivypaw, a tree fell on top of you. You were very lucky," Jayfeather hesitated, trying to think of something to say.

"Jayfeather… I saw her. I saw Hollyleaf. I was dead, and she brought me back. But… What did she do? She… touched me… and then I saw… I saw her memories. And… now… now I'm…"  
Ivypaw let out a wail and was silent.

"Ivypaw?" Jayfeather asked, concerned for his patint. His sharp ears picked up on her soft sobbing. "Ivypaw, before you ran off, I wanted to ask you something. With Cinderheart in the nursery… you will need a new mentor. What if Lionblaze mentored you? Would you like that?"

There was no response from Ivypaw. "Jayfeather?" Ivypaw asked. "Don't tell… but I don't want to become a warrior. I want to train under you."

Surprise flooded through Jayfeather. "Why?"

Jayfeather heard the soft rustling as Ivypaw lifted her head. "Why? Because, you and I share a lot. Jayfeather… I'm blind."


	5. NOTICE

Canceling this until furthur ideas. Don't remember where I was going with this one.


End file.
